polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crusades
|combatant2 = * Byzantineball * Kingdom of Hungaryball * Kingdom of Croatiaball |combatant3 = Khwarazmian dynastyball * Sultanate of Rumball * Danishmendsball * Fatimidball * Abbasidball * Zengidball * Mamlukball * Nizari Ismaili Stateball * Almoravidball * Taifa of Valenciaball * Taifa of Murciaball * West Slavsball * Emirate of Damascusball * Sultanate of Tunisball * Emirate of Hamaball * Emirate of Mesopotamiaball * Emirate of Sicilyball * Emirate of Homsball * Emirate of Aleppoball * Emirate of Baalbekball }} |status = War is over |conflict = Crusades }}The Crusades were a series of historical events that are often satirized in Polandball in various lights. Technically,they were wars. Crusades * First Crusade * Second Crusade * Third Crusade * Fourth Crusade * Fifth Crusade * Sixth Crusade * Seventh Crusade * Eighth Crusade * Ninth Crusade Other important events: * Siege of Edessa * Crusader invasions of Egypt * Siege of Jerusalem (1187) * Siege of Jerusalem (1244) * Siege of Antioch (1268) * Siege of Tripoli (1289) * Siege of Acre (1291) Gallery Crusades-1.png GzCGX-1.png|Fourth Crusade part one GzCGX-2.png|Fourth Crusade part two GzCGX-3.png|Fourth Crusade part three }} Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars before WWII Category:Wars before Post-Cold War Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Franceball Category:Wars involving County of Toulouseball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Flandersball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Englandball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Normandyball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Brittanyball Category:Wars involving Republic of Genoaball Category:Wars involving Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball Category:Wars involving County of Sicilyball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Jerusalemball Category:Wars involving Templar Orderball Category:Wars involving Hospitaller Orderball Category:Wars involving County of Tripoliball Category:Wars involving Principality of Antiochball Category:Wars involving County of Flandersball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Barball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Burgundyball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Aquitaineball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Auvergneball Category:Wars involving Holy Roman Empireball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Saxonyball Category:Wars involving Margraviate of Brandenburgball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Bavariaball Category:Wars involving County of Provenceball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Swabiaball Category:Wars involving Marquisate of Montferratball Category:Wars involving County of Savoyball Category:Wars involving Lower Lorraineball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Lorraineball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Bohemiaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Portugalball Category:Wars involving County of Barcelonaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Castileball Category:Wars involving Republic of Pisaball Category:Wars involving Denmarkball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Polandball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Sicilyball Category:Wars involving Papal Statesball Category:Wars involving County of Bloisball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Austriaball Category:Wars involving Republic of Veniceball Category:Wars involving County of Champagneball Category:Wars involving Latin Empireball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Cyprusball Category:Wars involving County of Tyrolball Category:Wars involving Duchy of Andechs-Meranball Category:Wars involving County of Hollandball Category:Wars involving Electorate of Cologneball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Naplesball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Navarreball Category:Wars involving Byzantineball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Hungaryball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Croatiaball Category:Wars involving Ayyubidball Category:Wars involving Seljukball Category:Wars involving Danishmendsball Category:Wars involving Fatimidball Category:Wars involving Abbasidball Category:Wars involving Zengidball Category:Wars involving Mamlukball Category:Wars involving Nizari Ismaili Stateball Category:Wars involving Almoravidball Category:Wars involving Taifa of Valenciaball Category:Wars involving Taifa of Murciaball Category:Wars involving Slavsball Category:Wars involving Emirate of Damascusball Category:Wars involving Sultanate of Tunisball Category:Wars involving Emirate of Hamaball Category:Wars involving Emirate of Mesopotamiaball Category:Wars involving Sultanate of Rumball Category:Wars involving Emirate of Sicilyball Category:Wars involving Emirate of Homsball Category:Wars involving Emirate of Aleppoball Category:Wars involving Emirate of Baalbekball Category:Crusades Category:Wars before Cold War Category:Wars before 2000 AD